NHL players P
This is a list of National Hockey League (NHL) players who have played at least one game in the NHL from 1917 to present and have a last name that starts with "P". PAC-PAR * Clayton Pachal * John Paddock * Jim Paek * Nathan Paetsch * Paul Pageau * Samuel Pahlsson * Rosaire Paiement * Wilf Paiement * Daniel Paille * Marcel Paille * Pete Palangio * Aldo Palazzari * Doug Palazzari * Zigmund Palffy * Mike Palmateer * Brad Palmer * Rob Palmer (born 1952) * Rob Palmer (born 1956) * Eddie Panagabko * Jay Pandolfo * Darren Pang * Greg Pankewicz * Grigorijs Pantelejevs * Joe Papike * Justin Papineau * Jim Pappin * Bob Paradise * Bernie Parent * Bob Parent * Rich Parent * George Pargeter * J. P. Parise * Zach Parise * Michel Parizeau * Brad Park * Richard Park * Jeff Parker * Scott Parker * Ernie Parkes * Greg Parks * Mark Parrish * Dave Parro * George Parros * George Parsons * Timo Parssinen PAS-PAY * Dusan Pasek * Dave Pasin * Greg Paslawski * Steve Passmore * Pavel Patera * Joe Paterson * Mark Paterson * Rick Paterson * Doug Patey * Larry Patey * Craig Patrick * Glenn Patrick * James Patrick * Lester Patrick * Lynn Patrick * Murray "Muzz" Patrick * Steve Patrick * Colin Patterson * Dennis Patterson * Ed Patterson * George Patterson * Butch Paul * Jeff Paul * Roland Paulhus * Mark Pavelich * Marty Pavelich * Jim Pavese * Evariste Payer * Serge Payer * Davis Payne * Steve Payne * Kent Paynter PEA-PEP * Pat Peake * Mel Pearson * Rob Pearson * Scott Pearson * Stephen Peat * Mike Peca * Allen Pedersen * Barry Pederson * Denis Pederson * Mark Pederson * Tom Pederson * Bert Peer * Pete Peeters * Johnny Peirson * Perry Pelensky * Scott Pellerin * Jean-Marc Pelletier * Marcel Pelletier * Roger Pelletier * Andre Peloffy * Ville Peltonen * Mike Peluso * Mike Peluso * Mike Pelyk * Dustin Penner * Chad Penney * Steve Penney * Cliff Pennington * Jim Peplinski PER-PET * Alexander Perezhogin * Fred Perlini * Bob Perreault * Fern Perreault * Gilbert Perreault * Joel Perrault * Yanic Perreault * Nathan Perrott * Brian Perry * Corey Perry * Ricard Persson * Stefan Persson * George Pesut * Andrew Peters * Frank Peters * Garry Peters * Jim Peters * Jim Peters * Steve Peters * Toby Petersen * Brent Peterson * Brent Peterson * Richard Petiot * Michel Petit * Sergei Petrenko * Oleg Petrov * Robert Petrovicky * Ronald Petrovicky * Jorgen Pettersson * Jim Pettie * Tomi Pettinen * Eric Pettinger * Gordon Pettinger * Matt Pettinger PHA-PIV * Lyle Phair * Dion Phaneuf * Harold Phillipoff * Bill "Bat" Phillips * Charlie "Red" Phillips * Chris Phillips * Merlyn "Bill" Phillips * Alexandre Picard * Alexandre R. Picard * Michel Picard * Noel Picard * Robert Picard * Roger Picard * Dave Pichette * Hal Picketts * Harry Pidhirny * Randy Pierce * Frank Pietrangelo * Tuomas Pihlman * Alf Pike * Karel Pilar * Rich Pilon * Pierre Pilote * Gerry Pinder * Lasse Pirjeta * Esa Pirnes * Kamil Piros * Alex Pirus * Ales Pisa * Fernando Pisani * Lance Pitlick * Didier Pitre * Domenic Pittis * Michal Pivonka PLA-PLU * Barclay Plager * Bill Plager * Bob Plager * Gerry Plamondon * Cam Plante * Dan Plante * Derek Plante * Jacques Plante * Pierre Plante * Mark Plantery * Michel Plasse * Geoff Platt * Adrien Plavsic * Hugh Plaxton * Jim Playfair * Larry Playfair * Larry Pleau * Tomas Plekanec * Vaclav Pletka * Charles Pletsch * Willi Plett * Rob Plumb * Ron Plumb POA-POW * Steve Poapst * Thomas Pock * Harvie Pocza * Walt Poddubny * Shjon Podein * Andrej Podkonicky * Ray Podloski * Jason Podollan * Nels Podolsky * Rudy Poeschek * Tony Poeta * John Pohl * Bud Poile * Don Poile * Gordon Poirier * Vojtech Polak * Tom Polanic * John Polich * Mike Polich * Greg Polis * Dan Poliziani * Dennis Polonich * Jason Pominville * Alexei Ponikarovsky * Paul Pooley * Larry Popein * Poul Popiel * Mark Popovic * Peter Popovic * Jack Portland * Jukka Porvari * Victor Posa * Mike Posavad * Marek Posmyk * Brian Pothier * Tom Poti * Barry Potomski * Ryan Potulny * Denis Potvin * Felix Potvin * Jean Potvin * Marc Potvin * Daniel Poudrier * Dan Poulin * Dave Poulin * Patrick Poulin * Marc-Antoine Pouliot * Jaroslav Pouzar * Ray Powell * Geoff Powis * Lynn Powis PRA-PRY * Petr Prajsler * Jack Pratt * Kelly Pratt * Nolan Pratt * Tracy Pratt * Walter "Babe" Pratt * Tom Preissing * Dean Prentice * Eric "Doc" Prentice * Wayne Presley * Rich Preston * Yves Preston * Bob Price * Jack Price * Noel Price * Pat Price * Tom Price * Ken Priestlay * Joe Primeau * Keith Primeau * Kevin Primeau * Wayne Primeau * Ellie Pringle * David Printz * Bob Probert * Martin Prochazka * George "Goldie" Prodgers * Vitali Prokhorov * Mike Prokopec * Chris Pronger * Sean Pronger * Andre Pronovost * Claude Pronovost * Jean Pronovost * Marcel Pronovost * Brian Propp * Vaclav Prospal * Christian Proulx * Claude Provost * Joel Prpic * Petr Prucha * Martin Prusek * Sergei Pryakhin * Chris Pryor * Metro Prystai PUD-PYA * Albert Pudas * Bob Pulford * David Pulkkinen * Daren Puppa * Dale Purinton * Fido Purpur * John Purves * Chris Pusey * Konstantin Pushkarev * Jamie Pushor * Jean Pusie * Nelson Pyatt * Taylor Pyatt Category:National Hockey League players